chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine D'Coolette
Antoine D'Coolette was a Mobian coyote that was famous among the Freedom Fighters for being both an amazing record-keeper, but also for being something of a nervous man. He wasn't a coward though, as he would stand up for what he believed in should he be passionate about it. Biography Antoine was born on June 20th, 3217 in the Kingdom of Mercia to Armand and Marie D'Coolette. When he was young, he and his parents travelled to the Kingdom of Acorn. Antoine stood out very much in his early life because of his French accent that stuck with him to this day. Antoine used to speak primarily in French, which was tough for the other English-speaking children in Knothole to understand. Antoine learned English when he was older out of necessity for being understood. Antoine's parents taught him how to use swords as a young man. Antoine looked up to his father who was a military commander in the Royal Military. During the Great War, his father did fight with the Overlanders, but was sent on a secret mission back to Mercia. However, he never returned, which upset Antoine greatly. Turning his sights to other pursuits to take his mind off his father, Antoine took up writing as a young man. He learned philosophy and anthropology for Mobius . He didn't want to fight if he could avoid it, so he wanted to become a scholar. In 3224, Robotnik's coup would force his family to leave the city with other refugees as they ran to Knothole. Since the evacuation was rather fast, Antoine was not able to pack his books or what he had studied. Disheartened yet again, he sunk into a small depression, wondering if anything was going to go right for him. One summer afternoon years after the relocation to Knothole, Antoine met Sonic the Hedgheog , where they became friends fast. Antoine was so impressed with Sonic's ability to achieve superspeeds and Sonic in turn was fascinated by both Antoine's knowledge and language. It turns out, when introduced, Antoine revealed that he already knew Princess Sally Acorn . Antoine's father was a member of the Royal Court, and he had developed something of a crush early in the time that they knew one another. Antoine's shyness prevented him from saying this right away, but Sally picked up cues now and again. Antoine was a member of the Freedom Fighters as a teenager, using his sword-fighting skills against robot forces. He was also able to use ranged weaponry as well, but generally detested using firearms, partially because he was affected by the accident involving another member of the Royal Family, Emerson Acorn as he was accidentaly shot by an Overlander. nstead, Antoine picked a compromise, When not weilding his father's sword, he used a magazine-loaded gas crossbow. Some had asked him how this was any different than a gun, which Antoine casually shrugged off. In 3234, Antoine had his first contact with Humans from Earth. He was largely unaware of their history and their culture, so he was actually quite afraid when he saw them for the first time. Antoine actually was in the throne room when the Human commander of the ship, Vice Admiral Gerome Andsworth , introduced himself to the royals. He was hidden behind one of the curtains that connected to another hall. He watched them, observed them, and tried to figure out more about them. He was infuriated when Sally stopped in front of one of the Humans and started speaking with him. Antoine's temper flared up and he wanted to confront him. However, this dimmed as he studied the Human. He was shaped by training, was more muscular than he, carried powerful weapons, and most importantly, seemed to have no fear. He mentally conceded to him. Antoine's desire to tell the Human off was strong, but his fear of acting like a complete fool was stronger. One day, he bumped into the Lieutenant, who was not angry at all, but began to speak in French to him when he realized it was Antoine's language. D'Coolette was astounded that the Human would even speak to him, and in his family's tongue. The Human saluted him as he was wearing his father's military uniform, which made him think that Antoine was a commanding officer. Antoine wouldn't speak to very many Humans even though they seemed like a nice sort. For some reason he was paranoid about all of them. He thought that they had some sort of agenda, or perhaps they really made fun of him behind his back. Then one day he decided to talk to Sally, who was much more experienced in dealing with them. Sally told him all about Earth and how they were an interstellar species. This got Antoine's curiosity fired up and he was eager to learn more. Sally happened to have books about their worlds and aliens that lived with them. Antoine was now desperate to go on adventure, his fear overcome with excitement. A week later, Antoine was contacted by West Crowley and Ryan Ulmun , two Humans with a proposition. The men were from a publishing agency on Earth, and they wanted him to help write a book for them. In return for this, the company would finance the whole thing. Antoine would be able to go where he wanted when he wanted so that he could learn about different cultures and aspects of galactic society. Without a trace of fear in his heart, Antoine agreed to write the book. Antoine quickly figured out that Sally had a hand in it, but thanked her very much for putting a good word in for him. And so D'Coolette would embark on a long journey throughout the cosmos where he would learn about things wherever he could. Over three years of travelling later, he would finish the UNSC Galactic Codex: 3238 Edition , which was sold with his name on the cover. Antoine's dedication would pay off in more than one sense as he was quite wealthy following the book's release. When given the opportunity to write more, he said he would think about it. He did return to Mobius on occasion, the most important being holidays like Christmas and New Years. Personality Antoine was considered a consumate coward growing up. He was often the butt of most jokes that involved him trying to face down Robotnik's forces, but the truth was that he wasn't afraid simply for the sake of being afraid. he didn't want to fail anybody if he screwed up. He wanted to please everybody whenever he could, most notably his father, even though he had not seen him in years. He was also quite proud of himself when he wanted to be. Whenever something went right for him, he always loved to talk about it to everyone else. Antoine did have a military upbringing through his father's insistance. Even though he did not choose to fight in the end, he still retained the knowledge that his father imparted upon him. When he travelled in Known Space, he started to change his views on such things like firearms when he used them for research purposes. His mind was totally changed when he had an encounter with a Jiralhanae on a nameless world when his transport had to put down. Despite it all, he would not join the military. When approached by UNSC recruiters who promised him an officer's commission, Antoine looked at them and said (accidentally) in French, "I don't want to end up like my father". Some would call it stubborness; Antoine called it 'respect'. Behind the Scenes * The Antoine that we see here in the Chaos Chronicles differs substantially from his comic book counterpart. In this continuity, Antoine left Mobius not long after Humans arrived and offered him a chance to see the universe. Unlike his comic counterpart, he visited dozens, if not hundreds of planets during the three-year period that he took to write the Codex. Antoine also never joined the military despite the fact that in the comics, Antoine was a Commander in the Royal Army. Antoine would arguably be the most peaceful member of the group and was more about finesse and brains over brawn. In the comics, he was just clumsy. Whether or not he will marry Bunnie Rabbot remains to be seen. *I chose not to include Antoine in a number of stories for the same reason I decided to cut Amy from the general picture following Shadow in the Dark. I was not sure what Antoine could contribute to the main storyline. It became clear that his intelligence could be much more useful expanding the Lore where he gets over his fears and becomes a real adventurer. Trivia *He is the only Freedom Fighter member who had an occupation that was not in the UNSC. *Antoine has travelled the most out of all of the characters in the Chaos Chronicles thus far. *He is also the most culturally enriched. List of Appearances *The of a Lifetime (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:Civilian